That was Then, This is Now
by Abducted Dib
Summary: Can knowing the past effect the present? What if something wants to intervene in that knowledge? (PG-13 because of future violence, an adult themes, and adult language. Future Tallest slash?)
1. Assassinations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tallests, but I do own my brain... no matter how small it is XD 

Sorry I havent been updating in a while, but I haven't had much inspiration. I already had this chapter writeen out on paper, so I am going to post it up online. Don't expect it to be updated TOO soon, I have about half of the next chapter written and I am lookign for inspiration... maybe the episode of Zim that's on tonight will help. 

* * *

Purple quietly strummed his fingers over some computer documents that he was given to read. He sighed in boredom as he moved from one useless question to another. It wasn't like he would ask Red for his help either. 

Red. He was an enigma all on his own. It had been a mere year since they had ;earned that their roll of being the Tallest would be divided down the middle. It was that day that his life became hell and he spent every waking moment looking around corners and staying silent as he walked down the corridors of the Massive. 

Purple groaned and set aside his hand-held computer and leaned back in his chair. He pulled a clawed hand up to his eyes to wipe away the sting of boredom. He needed a break... badly. 

Purple stood up from his over-sozed chair and made his way to his closet, hovering a graceful two inches above the ground. He fumbled through his wardrobe, picking out a casual set of robes and changed into them. He looked himself over in the mirror, his robed hung loosely against him in comparrison to the restricting ceremonial and formal robes. They were painted in dull greys that inhanced the color of the vivid violet of the trim and his eyes. He looked at the reflection of his face... only a year had gone by since it all began, yet he was already showing the signs of strain. He ran a thin finger over his face and sighed... he had been losing too much sleep in the past few weeks, more than he had been before. Red had become more persistant and agressive in trying to rid himself of the other Tallest. 

Purple spun around as he called the command to turn off the lights to the changing area of his room. He looked around his dull room and took himself out of the door, he was sure to look both ways to make sure that nothing was flying towards his head. Only a few days earlier, Red had sent an assassin for him in that very spot... lucky for him, he had ducked at just the right moment. 

He shuttered visibly at the memory, lockign his door with a voiced password and heading for the closest cantina. He could really use a drink right about now. 

Purple made his way past guards. He regarded their composure and the honored look in their eyes. he made no movement to suggest that they were equal to him in any way. Instead, he maintained majestic superiority all through his short journey. Over the past time that he had become a Supreme Tallest, not even Red could make him feel inferior. Well not usually anyway. Purple growled through his teeth at another memory of his co-ruler. 

**** 

It had been a normal night, and they were done with a late meeting. Purple had made his way back to his quarters with a strange feeling that he was being watched. Whenever he would look around him, he would see nothing. He walked into his room with a false security and went to take a soak in his cleansing gel. As soon as he was int he cleansing room, his feet felt the ground slip right from under them and he landed unceremoniously on his butt. He was so angry at the Irken whose laughter ignited and was hear from his sleeping chamber, that he tried to get up without even taking care od the gel on the floor. He had fallen three times that night... and it hurt too, so he decided to get a little bit of revenge. He began spreading rumours of his co-Tallest... those rumours spread like a wild fire. All over the Massice were talks of Red's sluttish actions. There was so much talk, that it even got Red to believe that he had broken the sacred laws of having only one life-mate. The thing was, he couldn't remember anything, because the night in question, he had gotten drunk. 

Red had found out about two days later that it was all rumoured, no one could prove the sayings one way or another. Purple knew that he had made a grave mistake as soon as he saw the fires of realization in Red's eyes. 

That same night, Red had taken Purple into his own room with false apologies. He had drunken a blue liquid that Purple had not recognized. That's when things got bad. 

No matter how much Purple had pleaded, Red wouldn't stop. Red had strapped him down against his will and hit him. He screamed at him about how it all didn't matter anymore... how he would make Purple share his cruel fate. 

**** 

Purple closed his eyes, still remembering. He remembered how Red shredded his robes.... he remembered how he cried and begged for him to stop. And then he remembered the laughter that chilled him witht he feeling of icey-hot flame. That was when Red had let him go... That was when Red had thrown the bottle of the non-alcoholic beverage at his tattered body. Purple had struggled to hide himself, and to hide his tears. Purple felt so violated, so angry at Red, even though Red never finished the job. Even though Red never touched him where he exposed. Even though Red did stop before it was too late.That night Red had told him how much pain he caused by the rumours, and how he deserved the fear that Red gave him, then he was ordered to get out. That was how Purple knew that the assassins from a ew days ago were Red's men. 

He ventured further towards his destination. He looked around at drunken Irkens who decorated the small cantina. Some of them were at a point where they were passed out in puddles of their own throw-up. Purple grimaced, wishing there was another cantina close to his home. He walked to the bar and ordered a strong drin. He looked over around him once more, spotting a familiar face int h crowd, sitting at a lonely table in the back corner.... Purple looked back towards the bar tender, "How long as Tallest Red been here?" he asked with curiosity after noticing that Red was one of the Irkens passed out drunk, slung over a table. He didn't really have a reason to ask, it was more of a conversation starter. 

"He's been there for about two or three hours." 

Purple raised a non-existant eyebrow and took a swallow from his drink. It would be so easy for him to kill Red right now and get everything over with... to get his own life on the safe side. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was against the Irken Code of Honour. Going after him when he couldn't protect himself would prove nothing to himself or to the others around him. "Well get him out of here, he'll scare away all of your customers." 

"Yes, my Tallest." The bar tender called in a stretcher by pressing a small button on his chest. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take him to his room myself." Purple held back a grin... it was time for him to get his revenge... he'll be able to get into Red's room and get his own ideas of revenge. 

After his drink, Purple got to his feet and walked over to look at the sad sight of the fellow Tallest laying in his own spit. Purple almost felt sorry for him, but cursed his empathy just moments after. He picked up the Tall Irken and carried him with ease to his room. Red was a lot lighter than he expected, he knew that Red was on the thin side, but he also knew that Red had military experience. When he got to the room, the guards let him in with his "good-intent". When he got inside, he layed Red onto his bed and went to his closet. He noticed a box in the corner, and with curiosity taking over, he opened the box. 

The first thing that he saw put a grin on his face. He took a brilliant pink dress from the box and set it aside, plans for revenge sprouting up in his head. Images of Red being teased and tormented because of his "crossdressing-secret" amused Purple greatly. As he looked back into the box, he picked up a photo. It was a picture of a lady Irken holding a little boy.. they looked like they had just been through hell and back. Across both the lady's skin and the child's lay bruises. Purple set the picture down and lifted up another. they were bruised again in the second, and the third.. fourth.... fifth... he couldn't find a picture of the lady or the child without cuts and bruises painting them over. Purple heard a rustle in the bed next to the closet. He quickly folded the dress and returned it to the box and its normal state. He stepped out of the closet and slowly made his way towards the door. He knew Red was the boy in the picture... he had Red's carnation eyes... It somehow made him want to forget the whole idea of hurting Red further. Perhaps maybe he could even request a truce. 

Red's eyes opened slowly and darted their heated gaze directly at Purple. Purple stepped back, he was almost uncaught too.... if only Red had been asleep for a few seconds longer... 'What the hell are you doin' in my room?" 

Purple gave a sudden squeak at Red's booming voice,,, then he looked down to the ground in attempts to find a reasonable answer... "I was just taking you back to your quarters, you were drunk." 

Red threw him an untrusting glare as he sat up in his bed, holding one hand over his face for a few seconds. He glared more, someone had been in his closet. His room was more than a little untidy and cluttered, but Red knew every detail of it. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Going to borrow robes?" 

Purple squeaked once more with the accusation, his mind raced as he tried to come up with a logical reason for the disorder. "No... your robed smell strongly of liquor and I was going to set aside clean robes for you, we do have a meeting to attend in a few hours." 

"Oh that sounds really nice of you..." Purple sighedm relieved, "Where's the robe?" Uh-oh, caught again. 

Purple fidgeted slightly but held his head up high, "I didn't like any of the ones you have in there, so I was going to tell one of the servents to get you one appropriate for the occasion." 

"You're a bad lier..." 

"No I'm not." 

Red snarled a bit, showing his sharp teeth, then grinned. "Alright then. If you hare my attire so much, you can go shopping for me. It should be easy, we're about the same size." 

"Purple glared from his place at the door, "I'll do no such thing!" 

"Yes you will... or I'll tell the guards that you came in my room with malicious thoughts." 

"You have no proof." 

"I have cameras." 

"I was just looking at your clothes!" 

"Really, well we'll see about that," 

"Are you blackmailing me...?" 

"Only if you have something to hide, my dear Tallest... Red's grin seemed almost mischivious as he sat in his bed. Purple didn't know whether he should be avoiding guilt or not. All he did was look through Red's box. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad. He didn't want to be blackmailed though. As he though, he looked around Red's room. His eyes sat against a photo near Red's bed. He turned his head to the side and walked closer, not paying any attention of Red backing away from him. He reached down and picked up the framed photo, It was the same lady and child as before... 

Purole jumped when the photo was snatched out of his hand. He glanced up at the fiery pink eyes. "Who is that lady and the child...?" Purple knew who it was, but he wanted to make sure... to know more, perhaps to hear the stories behind the bruises. 

"Oh if that isn't obvious... it's me and my mum, but what's it to you?" Purple watched Red look at the photo. He watched as Red's expression became distand, as if he was in his own world and all that mattered was that picture. 

"What happened? There's bruises all over you and here, were you attacked?" 

Red's look returned to normal and he glared at Purple once more, "I said, what's it to you?" 

"Just curious. I don't know anything about you, mayube we should try to talk to eachothre... and perhaps refrain from using assassins." 

"You have assassins after me? so that _was_ you?!" 

"What? I don't use assassins!" 

"Well someone does, and I don't trust you as far as I can throw a piano." 

"I'm telling you, I don't use assassins. I brought it up because I was attacked by one of your assassins a few days ago." 

"Don't you dare try to accuse me! I don't use assassins either." 

Purple blinked a few times, "It wasn't.. you?" 

"So... someone wlse is trying to get rid of the both of us... and the whole time I thought it was you..." 

"Yeah... hey! Don't change the subject like that! Who attacked you and your mother?!" 

"You never give up, do you?" 

"Nope. That's why I am a good Tallest." 

"Don't be so flashy around me, I am a Tallest too, you know..." 

"Don't change the subject!" 

"Fine..." Red grumbed to himself and crossed his arms over his chest again, "I don't want to talk about it." 

"You're impssible!" 

"I know, that's why _I_ make a good Tallest too." 

Purple gave him a cool glare.. 

"Now.." Red was cut off when his antennae quirked at an odd sound... his eyes darted around the room, as did Purple's... "Gas! Hold your breath!" 

Purple did as he was told and ran to the door... he punched in the open command... nothing happened... He looked over at Red, Red had gotten himself into his anti-atmosphere suit to get oxygen... Purple didn't have one. He stared at Red... his lungs aching for air. 

Red watched as Purple's eyes went out of focus and he fell to the ground. Red walked over to the other Tallest and glared down at him, "Moron." He liftend him up to his feet, holding his breath as he took off the helmet simulator and put the collar around Purple's neck, turning it back on. While he let Purple breathe in clean air, he held his own breath. He typed in his password to his secret back room and pulled Purple along behind him. He was thankful for the air locks between the rooms... he had it made for an occasion like this. He never realised how much work it was to move someone when there was no air to breathe. 

When Red got into the small room with Purple, he panted for air and took off the helmet simulator from Purple. "Damnit... why didn't I just let you die?" 

Red finished catching his breath and he listened to the commotion going on in his room... 

"Where are they?! I thought you said both of the Tallests were in here, I don't see either of them!" 

"I saw them both! I swear I did!" 

"Let's get out of here." 

Red's eyes narrowed to slits in concentration... he'd heard those voices before, but he couldn't come up with a name or a face. "Who are they..." he growled in his throat, coming back to his senses when he felt a stir at his side. Sounds of coughing filled the small room. Red watched Purple cough and sputter, fighting to breathe, "The gas isn't in here, we're safe for now. It's probably clearing out in there too." 

"Gas? What happened...?" Purple felt dizzy. He leaned against the wall of the small room. His eyes stung and his throat felt raw. His head was unclear and images around the room seemed to melt and merge together like a giant hot-pot. 

Obviously you weren't lying when you said you weren't trying to use assassins on me. We have a couple of bastards on the inside. I don't know anything else except the voices. But they were trying to kill us both. 

"Who would want that...?" Purple's antennae hung limply at the sides of his head, his eyes were closed as well... his face was a few shades lighter than normal. He looked as though he'd pass out at any moment. 

"Be happy they didn't use the gas we use during war. You could have been coughing up burnt bits of gnul(irken equivalent of a lung? Yes it is lung spelled backwards) by now. And how should I know what they're thinking. Maybe they want a new Tallest... or maybe they're spies from another race." Red moved to the side, giving Purple some room to breathe. 

Purple nodded his head slowly and then it hung over infront of him loosely. He had lost consciousness once more, his body not ready to breathe in just yet. Red sighed and moved himself up and away from the wall. He paced around the very small room, back and forth, his head ducked down so it wouldnt scrape against the ceiling. His mind was swarming with thoughts of revenge. No one has the right to attack a Tallest, his offenders would not live for much longer. The voices rang through his head like they were on a tape-recorder... if he ever heard those voices again.... 

He heard a small grown and a gasp for air, followed by more intense coughing. He looked down at Purple... 'Great...' he thought to himself, 'the only person I can trust now is my own worst enemy.' Red kneeled down beside the other Tallest and shook him by the shoulder softly, "Hey, get up, we have to get out of here." But to no prevail, Puple remained in a state of unconsciousness. Red groaned and picked up the limp Irken. Purple was very light... all though he expected as much. His breathing was very faint... he'd have to goto the hospital just to be safe. Red opened up the small door to the small room and ducked further in order to get out. As he expected, the gas had already cleared. 

* * *

Okay... I am evil.. yep that's where I decided to leave off the first chapter.. I didnt want an incredibly lengthy chapter.... I didnt really want to have to type THAT much either... but the next chapter is partially finished.. who knows, I may get inspiration. 

Well tell me what you think. Did you like it? Should I continue? 


	2. Realizing the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tallests. I wish I did, cause then I would have proof that Aliens exist... but I don't... alas... 

Author's note: Sorry that I have been dragging my bum lately. I WILL update my other fanfics, just not today. I suddenly got a burst of inspiration and I wanted to write it up as a chapter as soon as possible, adn I did. I will type it up for you right now..  
_I apologize right now for any typos that I have, I can't be perfect, but I will try to keep them to a minimum._

* * *

Purple's mind raced with images. He struggled to get free from the clutches of the jaws of a great and hairy creature with strong and wickedly sharp teeth. His body writhed and his arms and legs flailed against the unwanted grasp. Everything around him seemed foreign. He was in a forest and from the skies rained a purple liquid that looked and smelled of Irken blood. He screamed and begged to be let alone, he didn't want to be the next to bleed from the skies. "Let me go!" He cried, "I will not be the next sacrifice! Don't let them pour my blood for their trees!" His resistance became stronger by the moment. He could hear no voices, only the growls and howls of giant dog-creatures waiting for a meal. "Don't feed me to them! Let me go! Someone help me! Red, help me!" He screamed, his eyes open, yet unseeing to the real world. Darting around and staring fearfully at enemies unseen by all others. 

"Calm down you moron! You're getting us funny looks!" Red glanced around him at the gawkers. "This isn't a show! Go do… something!" He growled deep in his throat, starting to walk a bit faster towards the hospital. It was hard though. He was being held back by lasting effects of alcohol, and the body in his arms was thrashing about as if it were hurled into space and trying to make its way back home. 

When he finally got to the door of the hospital, he felt as though he had just undergone a fist fight of some sort. He took the still-hysteric Purple to a hospital bed and laid him down for the nurse. He didn't pay attention to the nurse, but he told her about what had happened with the gas and all. 

Red walked over to a chair and sat down, everything the nurse said to him went into one antenna and right out the other. He was too busy thinking about those voices… his antennae were bent backwards in deep concentration, even as the nurse repeatedly asked him about Purple's past history of medication. His teeth clenched tightly, grinding against one another. 

After a while, the nurse gave up and proceeded with taking care of the task at hand. 

Red had been sitting in the waiting room for over three hours. He was so dead-set on figuring out the voices to notice the passage of time. He had missed the meeting, but the guards explained that there was an emergency at hand. 

"My Tallest, I heard that you were attacked in your room today? How did you escape sir?" 

Red's eyes widened briefly and he held his breath for a split-second. His head rose to look at the reporter in front of him. "Aren't cameras and microphones illegal in the hospital?" 

"Why… no sir. They aren't." 

"They are now. Get out of here before I decide to have you spaced." 

"But… my Tallest. The public would really like to know…" 

"Guards! Take him away from me, now." Red stood and pushed passed the harmless reporter/ Red looked to check the time and groaned. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of the nurse. "I'm going to get food. If anyone comes in here without permission, get me a name and a face, because I want to kill him myself." 

The nurse gave him a silent nod and looked up to see his face. She watched as the Tallest ducked to leave the hospital wards. He turned his head back to Purple, he seemed to he doing better. He was sleeping now and he was not thrashing so violently from hallucinations. 

*** 

Red growled to himself as he made his way down the halls to the closest fast-food restaurant. His stomach was aching with hangover, and he needed to get something down before he resorted to throwing up bodily fluids. His mind was still clouded over in thought. Once he had left the hospital room, he began thinking of things other than those voices… trying to find answers for himself. Why did he save Purple like that, it would have been much easier to let him die. Why did Purple call his name when he was hallucinating and begging for assistance? 

"He's a Tallest," he told himself stubbornly, even if he knew that it wasn't the entire answer, "No one deserves to kill a Tallest unless they are a Tallest too…" he grumbled on and sat heavily in a booth, waiting to be served by some Irken waiter. He tapped his claws down on the seat and table in his own impatient boredom. 

When Red was served his space-meat and cheeseburger with curly fries on the side, with a large cherry space-poop, he dug right in. After eating about one half of his normal consumption, he poked at the curly fries in distaste… "Why does he want to know about my mum anyway?" He asked no one in particular. He took a long drink of cherry space-poop and leaned back on his booth-chair. He closed his eyes with a scowl when he thought of his mother. 

(This is a flashback) 

It was a cold day on Irk, but the corner fires kept the planet warm. The cities were trashed and polluted, the skies were clouded over with thick layers of smog and smoke. Inside the houses you could hear screaming, crying, and the slammings of doors. In one house the noises were particularly loud and frequent. 

Down the streets, trash piled up in the gutters and against the small yards of junk. Sirens could be heard at any given minute of the day and night. It was all like one of those futuristic movies with no hope to save yourself. It was a crime novelist's dream. 

Inside the house mentioned before, a glass shattering could be heard. A small boy stood in the doorway and watched in horror as his mother was beaten senseless by the repetition of violent hands striking her. 

"Stop it!" The boy screamed and ran at the Irken harasser, swinging down hard on his back with an empty bottle. "Leave my mommy alone!" 

"No! Red, please leave! Just run!" The female Irken yelled after him, grabbing at the other's hand only a split second too late. She screamed when he hit the small boy, knocking him to the ground. 

"What's the matter, boy!? Going to cry, just like your mommy?! I'll give you something to cry about… 

(End Flashback) 

Red growled viciously as his eyes shot open, anger burning deep inside of him. His sudden movements caused a waitress to jump back. His glare softened slightly and he crossed his arms once more over his chest, "What now?" 

"The hospital. They sent a message for you…" 

He raised a hairless eyebrow quizzically, then held his hand out-stretched for her, "Well, where is it?" 

"Oh! Here…" She pulled a compact computer from her large pocket and handed it to the slightly-more-than-annoyed Tallest. 

Red studied the mini-computer momentarily before opening it up and accessing the file. He voiced his password to get it to work. 

His eyes skimmed over the words on the screen. They narrowed considerably into slits and the computer was promptly closed. He grabbed a hold of the Irken waitress' wrist and glared up at her, from his seated position, so fiercely that she began to struggle to get free from his heated grip. "Is this a joke?!" 

"I have nothing to do with it! I'm just the messenger!" He growled and let go of her hand. She immediately rubbed the sore area on her wrist. 

He grumbled an apology and stood up from the table. He walked straight out of the restaurant, glare still painted over his features. He didn't stop for the guards before pushing his way into the hospital room. The nurses and doctors around Purple's bed parted way like the Red Sea for him. He walked over to the Tallest laying still on the bed. 

He growled loudly as he picked up Purple by his robe collar, shaking him roughly. "Wake up, you bastard!" 

"Tired, and scared, Purple's eyes opened widely. Purple stared into the vicious look in Red's eyes. It took all of his courage not to scoot away from him, "What is this all about?!" 

Red dropped him down onto the bed, arms crossing in his own nervous gesture. His glare went from Purple to the hospital workers. "We're leaving, Purple. Now." 

"What? Why?" 

"I'll tell you later. But come on!" Red grabbed Purple's arm and pulled him up to his feet. Not a single hospital employ stood in the way of it. Red's eyes skimmed over the faces of each hospital employee and then back to the other Tallest. "Hurry!" 

Purple struggled his hardest to get to his feet. He glanced around nervously. His hallucinations had stopped, and the last thing he remembered was passing out near Red. It was logical that he would end up in the hospital, so he didn't ask. He felt weak still, and he couldn't breathe in as deeply as normal and became winded easily. 

Red dragged him down the hall, the whole time grumbling under his breath. All the while, Purple struggled to keep up with Red's long and hasty strides… why was he in such a hurry? "What is this all about?" 

Red glanced back at the panting Tallest, "Hurry up, will you?!" 

"But.." 

"I think I found out who the assassin is…" 

"Really? Who is it…?" 

"My father…" 

(AN: lucky for you guys, I decided to write on it more and not leave it at that, I was going to end the chapter there.) 

"Purple stopped in his tracks, causing Red to nearly pull him over. Red turned around again, and glared, "Why'd you stop? Don't make me drag you." 

"Your father? How do you know it's him? Why?" 

"I don't know for sure, but he's the only one I could think of. Here, read this." Red pulled out the small computer and pushed it over to Purple. 

Purple read through the already opened message. "'Tox, I'm back. And you won't get away this time.'? What does it mean?" 

"Are you that dense? Tox is my real name.. only he's alive to know it." 

"Don't you mean.. he's the only one alive that knows it…?" 

Red's glare narrowed once more, "Whichever. Let's go." 

"He's the one that hurt you and your mother when you were younger, isn't he?" Purple sped up to walk beside Red instead of behind him. Red nodded his head, and Purple decided to continue. "And you're afraid that he's come to kill you? Why would he want me dead too?" 

"I don't know why you're being dragged into it, but you are. He's been wanting to kill me for years." 

"But.. why?" 

"I was a witness to a crime he committed… and I was the one that got him put into jail." 

"A crime? He's that dangerous? What did he do?" 

"He killed my mother…." Purple didn't say anything to reply to that. He looked down at his feet as they walked. His antennae back behind his head in solemn silence. 

"Look, don't worry about it. You didn't know." Red rolled his eyes and sighed. "Besides. It's about time I told someone…" 

"Even your enemy?" 

"Are you saying you're still my enemy? We can't rely on anyone.. someone's been spilling information. My father has friends. This is a temporary truce if you accept it. Do you? 

"I guess since we're in this together. We have more of a chance to survive this if we aren't trying to kill eachother off. It's a deal then. A _temporary_ truce." Purple held out a three-fingered hand for Red. 

Red looked at the hand and took it, giving a firm shake, "Deal." 

"What were you going to tell me about then?" 

It was Red's turn to look down at the ground as they walked. His antennae resting at the sides of his head in a sad gesture, but his face was twisted with rage. Purple stayed silent, giving the other Tallest some time to get ready instead of invoking the wrath of an angry Red. 

"You're right about my father being the cause of the bruises…" Red shook his head, "Let's go to my quarters, it's cleared out. I need a drink." 

Purple nodded his head, he understood that Red was having trouble with this. It made him shudder to hear the pained tone of Red's voice. It scared him. For all of the time that he had known Red, Red was always strong, sometimes stubbornly so. 

The Tallests walked in silence for the remainder of their trip to Red's quarters. Red had finally slowed to a pace that Purple was comfortable with. He was dreading having to talk about it… it would make him relive it… but as an honest Irken, he couldn't go back on his word. It would be easier if he was partially plastered anyway. 

Purple kept his mind on more simple things… things that a child would think on. He concentrated on walking in exact unison along with Red's footsteps. He was growing more and more bored with the silence, but he wasn't in the mood to start an argument. At one point he even caught himself staring at Red through the corner of his eye… He was actually attractive. He hadn't really even looked at him before… and he was just now realizing. 

* * *

Hope you liked that, it was a miracle inspiration spurt XD!! I hope it happens again soon. 


	3. The Beginning

PDisclaimer: I still don't own the Tallests… even though it would be awesome if I did :P  
PAuthors note: Sorry I havent been home much as of lately.. at least not home and able to use the computer... But I needed to update, so that's what I am doing ^^  
PAuthor's note2: I already posted this on my livejournal, so i will repost it on ff.net for all of you who havent read it yet. Enjoy ^^; more is to come  
HR  
PRed went inside of his room first to make sure that it was safe. He looked around thoroughly before motioning Purple to enter in behind him. He headed for the first place he thought to, the liquor cabinet. He grabbed two glasses, instead of just one, before going over to the table he usually ate breakfast on.  
PPurple watched Red's instinctual movements. The way he walked so mindlessly… so simply. He never realized before how habitual Red really was. He was almost predictable. Over the past day, Purple's views on Red went from an enemy's perspective to one of a psychological point of view. Purple had always been one to want to know what everyone around him was thinking… it was easier to manipulate them into doing things his way…  
PRed glared towards the Irken in his doorway, "Well get in here and shut the door. You can sit wherever."  
PPurple nodded and shut the door and took a seat infront of Red… he just looked at him… not even saying a word, just waiting for him to begin the explanations of Red's father's threats.  
PRed poured himself a drink, pushing the second over for Purple. He swallowed down the liquid fire in one gulp…. He had never been the kind of guy that likes flashy, diluted drinks. Instead, he drank the strongest that he could find.. straight. This bottle was acceptionaly good coming from the Elph sector of the planet Timberwell. The Elphens weren't known for their alcohol, but Red had been able to get to the underground alcohol facilities and gotten a smoky silver and grey bottle that steamed white clouds of smoke when opened.  
PAfter taking a shot, he looked over at Purple. Purple was used to decorated mixed-drinks that had brilliant colour and taste.. he'd never worked up the courage to drink his liquor straight before. He didn't notice Red's glances, he was busying himself by sticking long fingers into the glass and licking the shiny-silver droplets that clung to his fingertips.  
P"Don't worry, it doesn't bite too hard when going down."  
P"It bites?!" Purple's eyes widened and he stared into the tiny shot-glass.  
PRed grinned slightly, he couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered expression over Purple's face. "No, it doesn't bite in a literal sense… it only burns a little bit when you swallow it… is that more understandable?"  
P"Oh…" Purple's antennae drooped down slightly… he hated being corrected. He hated being wrong about something in general, he'd grown used to it being an extremely infrequent occurrence anyway… at least that's how he saw it. "What is it?"  
P"It's a drink, now bottoms up." Red leaned his head in one clawed hand. He snickered lightly as Purple closed his eyes to swallow it down. "It's cool going down, but don't let it fool you.. it can be an inferno in a bottle if you aren't careful. It's supposed to have a gel texture, so don't make that face."  
P"But it's so bitter…"  
P"It's supposed to be that way. It's stronger than what you're used to," Red began to poor himself a second glass.. he felt a cool hand over his own and immediately pulled his hand away from the touch, causing the bottle to spill over the table.  
PPurple jumped at the same time Red did. He was trying to keep him from getting another drink, not to startle him. He stammered a quiet apology and grabbed a towel that was hanging off the back of one chair to wipe up some of the mess.  
P"What are you doing?" Red's voice was a low growl.  
P"I was trying to stop you from getting another drink so fast after the first one. Why are you so jumpy? We're on the same side now, and I don't go back on deals…"  
P"Nevermind, why'd you want to stop me anyway?" his red eyes were narrowed down in annoyance as he watched the other Tallest clean up the mess.  
P"Well, you said you'd tell me what happened with your father. I was going to listen before you became delirious with alcohol."  
P"I don't get that drunk…"  
P"You passed out yesterday."  
PRed gave a feral growl, then propped his arms up on the nearly-cleaned table, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you've got to give me a drink when I'm done."  
P"Alright… I will…. But tell me why you're so jumpy first."  
P"It's none of your business. I just don't like being touched."  
P"Why?"  
P"Want to hear the story or not?"  
P"…"  
P"Good," Red leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh… "Now, where should I begin.."  
P"When it started?"  
P"Ha ha, very funny. Okay then, I'll begin when it started… A young, pretty Irken girl just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time… She was on her way home from training I think…" Red closed his eyes. Purple listened intently.  
P"She was passing down an old alleyway… not a soul for miles, or so she thought. She couldn't see into the darkness, and she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She was held down, and she was raped by a solitary guard… No one came to help her, and that's hoe I was conceived. A bastard son of a bastard father.  
P"That's horrible…"  
P"It's worse than you think. Do you remember the old laws of the empire? Once an Irken has been touched like that… then they must marry."  
P"But… that's still the law…"  
P"No, now you have the choice of leaving… Back then it was impossible for anyone to leave, unless they were an Invader."  
PWas your mother an Invader?"  
P"Yes.. but I wasn't."  
P"She couldn't take you with her?"  
PRed shook his head, "Good old Tallest Cyan… he didn't care what happened to society, as long as he had absolute power!" Red's claw balled up into a fist and slammed down against the top of the table. The glasses and mostly-empty-bottle shook and Purple jumped back. Red took a deep breath, "Sorry… I get so mad thinking about it."  
P"So she stayed with him?"  
P"For me. No one would have been able to protect me if she was gone."  
P"How did he kill her?"  
P"Oh, I'll skip to that part, it'll be easier anyway…"  
P"No, you can tell the rest too."  
P"Forget it.. this is all you need to know." Red popped his knuckles and leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. "I was just a young thing back then… barely accepted into guard school… I never went to the academy. My father was afraid I would turn out weak or gay or something…"  
P"But you know it's illegal to discriminate against that…"  
P"There used to be discrimination anyway. By the ignorant few that thought that everyone should be like them. Well, I came back for holidays after a semester of training… My father was acting so strange… almost friendly towards me. I knew something was up."  
P"I waited for him to goto bed, then I went to talk to my mother. She told me that he had been threatening to kill her… threatening to have me kill her. I was shocked.. and disgusted.. outraged. I was so mad that I wanted to kill him myself… but he'd overheard our conversation. He was a drunkard too… and that night he reached his limit. He began his normal bashings on my mother. I tried to stop him… it was like a role in a movie that we acted out every time we were together like this.. but it was different that night… he had a bottle in his hand, he beat me harder than anything I could remember.. and hit me over the head until I passed out.  
P"The next thing I remember was being in my mother's arms… she was holding me close and she was running. I could tell she was weak and hurt by the whimper in her breath. I could hear my father's voice screaming behind us… 'Come back!' he yelled…. 'If you know what's best, you'll turn around right this instant, Dyn!' 'You'll collapse before you get Tox to the hospital, and I'll have to kill you both!'"  
P"No one stopped him?"  
P"The Empire was in ruins back then. People only cared for themselves. Meddling meant loss. No one could afford to lose anything… That's when he caught up to us. My mother fell down to her knees in exhaustion… she protected me with her own arms. My father kicked her off of me. She told me to run.. to hide… but I tried to save her anyway. I couldn't do anything.. he was just too big for me to take on. But when he threw his final blow… I snapped. I attacked him and did everything that I could have.. but he managed to get away anyway. I stayed with my mum. By that time, it was too late. She was already gone…. And it was then that my father swore to take my life… and it was also then that I swore to kill him first. I knew I couldn't do it then, because I was small and weak…so I got him sent to jail. He was supposed to have a life sentence, by the must have escaped."  
P"We should check the prison…"  
P"That would be a little hard. He was sent to the planet Hydrox… the air alone is toxic to us. It's an underwater penitentiary… We have slaves from other races tending the prisoners in an underwater vacuum facility. The prisoners would have to be suicidal to leave… or they would have to be very good at stealing, there are only a few anti-water suits there, nd only for Irken personnel…. He would have to have their eyes to get through security.. That was my father's favorite hobby… well besides drinking… When you're int hat facility, it could drive a person mad… Constant mind-probes… psychic mind-tortures…  
P"How do you know all of this?"  
P"That's a different story."  
P"Come on, I'm curious. I'll let you have your drink."  
P"Fine… I was framed for doing a crime that I didn't commit. No one bothered to check if I was in training that day or not… until after I was on Hydrox for eight days."  
P"What were you framed for? How'd you survive?"  
P"You ask too many questions. I already answered why I was there, now give me my drink!" Red glared slightly and pulled a cup out of Purple's hand, filling it with more of the clouded liquid, the last bit left in the bottle.  
P"So your father was an alcoholic…" Purple stated… tracing his claws down the remaining glass… he knew he was being a bit personal with hinting at Red to stop… and he knew he was stepping on dangerous grounds… but there was something about Red and drinking that he didn't like. It was okay to have one or two drinks, but Red seemed to be the kind of Irken that went way passed his limits… it was dangerous. Before, he could care less how much the other Tallest would consume. It didn't concern him. But now… they were on the same side.  
PRed glared at Purple… he was right… and he didn't hate anything more than Purple being right. He was becoming his father… "Bastard son of a bastard father," he swallowed down the smooth drink in one gulp, throwing the glass down at the table as he walked past Purple and into the other room.  
PPurple frowned to himself.. he was disappointed. Red should have put the drink down and denied becoming his father… not accept it like it was true.  
PPurple stood up from the table and walked towards the direction Red had gone… A sound halted his pursuit… Purple peeked his head through the door, quietly, and watched as Red slammed things around his room…he watched as Red let out his frustrations on inanimate objects… he was glad that Red decided to leave him be. He wasn't in the mood for being mauled by an angry Tallest anyway.  
PA different sound pierced through the air a few moments later… it was the sound of an alarm going off. "Attention, all personnel. Please report to safety stations. I repeat, please report to safety stations. There has been a breach in Massive defense. Please hurry to evacuation and safety stations."  
PPurple's antennae went flat behind his head and his eyes narrowed, he looked into the room with Red.  
PRed looked back towards Purple, breathless and tired. "It's started…" 


	4. You've Got to be Kidding-A New Enemy?!

Disclaimer: Yet again I have to add another annoying disclaimer for you all to read.. even though I know no one reads them. The Almighty Tallests are property of Jhonen Vasquez.. everyone else so far is my property :P… so far… ^^; 

Author's note: This ones a bit longer than the others… bare with me.. for those that actually read the author's note.. here's a little treat.. a little joke…. "What did one lesbian vampire say to the other?" the answer in the author's note at the end! Scroll down real fast to see… but don't read ahead! 

* * *

All throughout the Massive, sounds of panic were heard from every corridor. Irkens of all sizes were pushing their ways through large crowds and ignoring commands of their superior officers. Whatever the threat inside the Massive was no competition to the threat outside. 

A medium-sized Irken pushed an opening through the sardine-case-crammed halls towards the Bridge with the two Highest-ranking Irkens following closely behind. "I'm sorry sirs, I know you've had a hard day, but things are just getting worse and you're the only one who can calm things down." 

One moment after stepping onto the platform to goto the main Bridge, all raging voices became hushed whispers and all eyes landed on the confused duo in charge. One Irken in particular sighed his relief as he approached the Tallests, "My Tallest. Welcome to command, may I brief you?" 

"Let me guess," Red started bitterly, "There was a jail break from Hydrox, and now the prisoners want revenge over the ones that are free…" 

"Actually sir, there hasn't been a jail break… at least not reported. We're facing an angry delegate from today's meeting… he's mad because he came over thirty-two light-years for a meeting that was cancelled at the last minute…" 

Purple's antennae found their place at the back of a very angry head. His eyes narrowed to cold slits as his vision set on a blushing Red, "You mean.. you didn't go to the meeting?!" 

"I was taking care of you!" his antennae, unlike Purple's fell to the sides of his head as he stepped back from the most-feral Tallest in front of him. 

"That's no excuse," he pretended not to be flattered by the gesture, "Don't you know how important all our meetings are? I've filled in for you countless times, this is no way of repaying me!" 

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know it would start a war or anything! I was just trying to make sure there wasn't an assassination attempt!" 

"Well, it looks like we're both alive to me, I guess you didn't know when to stop taking a break!" 

"Excuse me.. my Tallests…" the shorter Irken began… 

"Hey! I apologized, okay?! Not much more I can do! I cant change the past!" 

"My Tallests…" 

"Well, apologies aren't enough! You should have thought things through before. None of this would have happened if you used at least 1 percent of your brain." 

"Excuse me….." 

"Sorry! We cant all be expected to be nerds like you, now can we?!" 

The general cleared his throat, "My Tallests." 

"WHAT?!" They screamed out at the same moment, following through with a glare in the other's direction. 

"We have an open connection with the delegate." 

Both Tallests looked up at the screen, horrified. Their antennae hung limp at either side of their heads. Their reactions may have been the same… but for two distinctly different reasons. 

The delegate on the screen grinned darkly at the baffled Tallests. Both Irkens knew the face of this particular delegate. You see, about seventy years ago there had been a great Irk-napping. Over a thousand natural-born Irken children had been captured… and experimented on. Red knew the man on screen by his crimes, but Purple knew him personally. 

Red glared, and glanced at his fellow commander step back into the Irken soldier in their company from before. Without understanding of his partner's actions, he looked curiously at the sinister form infront of him. "What do you want, Panam?" 

Panam's toothy grin spread further across his cocky face. His black hair flowed down his back in two thick, black braids. His large pupiless eyes shimmered like blood-red garnets. The gold complexion, narrow face, and the three horns on his forehead gave him the distinction of the Trinstar race. "Oh. Irken Tallests. It's good of you to finally show up…" His eyes fixated themselves upon the violet Tallest. 

"We were having an emergency. You just have to learn to be patient sometimes. It's a requirement for politicians you know." 

"Ah… the smart-ass nature I would expect from you, Red." 

Red's cheeks burned with anger and a bit of embarrassment. The only one that he let live after insulting him was Purple, and that was only because he managed to evade all of his attacks. 

"It's been a long time, eh Pip? You haven't changed a bit…" 

"His name's Purple, you know." Red cut in with a grin. 

"To my recollection, the Tallests are renamed after being assigned their position, am I incorrect?" He sneered to him, "Yes, anyway… Pip.. can we speak without this moron sometime?" 

Purple had regained his posture after the initial shock of seeing Panam. He glared in the same calk way as he did in fights with Red. "If it must me, I see no reason why not." 

"Aww, isn't that cute? Pip's trying to be brave… you have nothing to worry about… Tallest Purple. I am just pulling your chain a little. I am a changed man." 

"What about the security breach?" Red broke into the conversation. 

"You mean the flashing red lights? I assure you, I had nothing to do with that." He ran his two longest fingers down one of his jet braids, pulling it over his shoulder to the front. 

"What do you mean, you had nothing to do with it?" Red's anger flared up once more. "You were the only one that could have breached security just now." 

"You should watch your backs, my Tallests. I heard of an escape from your prison like you expected. I'll tell you once more… I wasn't the one to invade your Massive, " he flipped his hair back. His remarkably handsome face easing away from it's prior smirk, into a more serious look. "But I must leave you baffled Irkens for a while. Pip, be in your quarters.. in three hours. Alone. I have something important to tell you.. you might even find it interesting." 

Purple opened his mouth to speak, but the contact cut off. As well as the red alerts. Purple looked to Red, forgetting to close his mouth in the process. 

"Isn't that attractive? Shut your mouth, it looks stupid…" 

"Should I do like he says?" 

"I don't trust him. I bet he had something to do with the assassinations. Let's go get a bite to eat, I think we need to talk first." 

Purple nodded and told security to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. 

They walked in silence for the most part. Both afraid of being overheard by innocent passerby. Both confused as what to say… Neither opened their mouths until they were seated in the corner. 

"Pur, what happened back there? You looked a bit shook up…" Red stirred his non-alcoholic beverage with the end of a straw. 

"What do you mean?" Purple shot a slight glare back to the other Tallest. 

"Well it just looked like he was freaking you out a little but, that's all. You nearly knocked over Jin in the process too.. Is there any reason why?" 

Purple glanced up at Red, his fiery glare was gone and replaced with a warmer look. Purple felt the stare's heat in his cheeks and he looked away.. avoiding that look. He couldn't understand why it made him feel so nervous, so strange. He frowned slightly… the question had obviously hit a nerve. 

"That serious hm?" Red grinned slightly… an attempt to make Purple feel less awkward, but it went unseen and short-lived. "You can tell me if it's bothering you, you know. I'm not really good at telling people how I feel, and remember last night? That was hard for me.. and I don't like talking. I know it helps some people.. we'll be even that way too. If I know something about you too." 

Purple looked back at the other Irken, "Alright. Wait until later though. I'll tell you in private." 

"Inviting me up to your room then?" Red winked from the other side of the table, "Sure. We can talk after lunch then." 

Purple nodded and looked up in time to see a waiter coming to their table with their orders. He watched him set the food down and leave with a smile. "You like nachos, hm?" 

"Yup. I like curly fries too." 

"Well you can have some as long as you're willing to share too." 

"Of course I will! I'm not a spoiled brat like a certain Tallest I know…" 

Purple glared a bit, "I'm not spoiled…. Just well-ripened." 

They laughed together all through their lunch. Ignoring their rivalries for a short time. Completely oblivious to the looks of pure awe they received from their subjects. Not realizing that it was the first time in their short careers that they had actually gotten along. 

An hour after their meal, Purple gazed at his reflection in his mirror. He held out at least a dozen dress-robes over himself. He wanted to look nice, but not TOO nice. Red was going to come over so they could have their promised _talk._

He sighed to himself and sat heavily onto his bed. He looked at two informal dress-robes that he had in each hand. He'd gotten his selection down to just the two, but he still couldn't decide. He'd never been on a date before.. or in the same room as someone he liked for that matter… even if it took him a while to admit it to himself… or realize it… he liked Red. He hoped it wasn't his imagination telling him that Red liked him too. 

As his hands went over both dress-robes his mind began to wander over to other things. Sure, in thirty minutes, he'd get to see Red… but in that same thirty minutes he would have to tell Red just why he wanted to get off of that Bridge as soon as Panam's face appeared on screen… 

He fell back onto the bed until his head hit a pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed again. This was it… he would have no choice… he would have to remember the main thing in his past that he wanted to forget. He would have to dig deep into his own walls to find the painful memory. Years of ignoring his own mind would all be in waste. 

A sound of tapping made Purple's antenna twitch. He groaned and sat up on his bed… The tapping returned. It took him a while to realize what the strange noise was… knocking! His eyes darted to the clock.. had he fallen asleep? It was time for Red.. and he hadn't even decided on a robe yet. 

"Just one minute!" he called towards the door, running back to the mirror. He held each robe infront of him once more. He made a quick decision and threw the other onto the floor of his closet… along with the six that were already on the floor of his bedroom. 

Red waited impatiently on the other side of the door. What could Purple be doing that would take so long anyway? His foot tapped a soft rhythm as he crossed his arms over his chest. He held his breath when the door began opening… He didn't know whether to compliment Purple on his efforts to dress nice or laugh about them. His eyes stared at the specimen before him in a sultry, yet amused gaze. Purple looked a bit pale, like he had been startled. His robes were crooked near the collar and his feet were bare. Red reached one hand close to Purple's neck, he grinned when the other Tallest jumped. He fixed the collar, "Did I wake you up?" 

"Eh, why do you ask?" Purple stepped back to let Red insto his room, hoping the dim lighting would hide his rose-coloured blush across his face. 

"Well, don't we have some taste in décor…" Red thought aloud as he looked around the room… everything was exactly the same as his.. well other than the colour and lack of clutter. 

"You didn't come to discuss my interior design, did you?" Purple took another step back towards the dining area, he wanted to avoid the main subject, but at the same time he knew it was best to face his past and get over this dilemma as quickly as possible. 

"I'm glad you've decided to be serious," Red replied quietly, shutting the door behind him. "I had a feeling there would be a lot of beating around the bush." 

"Let's just hurry up. You can sit wherever you like." Purple smiled slightly, one of the first real smiles he ever let Red see. Red was taken aback, and fell into the chair at Purple's table. 

"I guess you want me to tell you the long story. Remember the scandal seventy years ago? I could tell that you recognized Panam's face from the stories of Irk-nappings. It's true, he Irk-napped 1,012 Naturals in just one year… but he didn't do it alone. He couldn't. He wasn't close ebough to the children to lure them away from home. He had… helpers.. to assist him." 

"What kind of helpers? Who would help a psycho like that?" 

"Irken helpers…" 

"Irkens? That's impossible…" 

"I assure you, its very possible. You see… he kidnapped before… He only took about five of us then.." 

"Us…. You mean..?" Red's eyes were huge in terror. He looked at the shadowed face of his co-ruler. Could it be possible? Purple was one of Panam's 'helpers'? 

"Yes. I was one of the initial five that he kidnapped. I was so young at the time, I didn't know any better. He raised us as his own children. He told us about the evils of the Irken Empire, and how he actually saved us. He taught us to get other young Irkens to follow us into his grasp… he deceived them as well as us…. And he deceived us as much as anyone. We had the notion of helping others. None of us expected that we were the ones causing all of the harm…" 

"You just followed him blindly? You had no proof who was right or wrong and you believed someone who wasn't even your own species?" 

"You don't understand. He treated us kindly. He gave us whatever we wanted. He tended our injuries. He laughed with us. We knew him as out savior…. We treated him as one. You couldn't understand. It didn't happen to you!" Purple didn't notice as his voice raised. He couldn't tell that all his bottled up emotions were finally being set free in the form of anger, fear, and frustration. 

"I know… I don't understand, but you can help me understand. Go on… tell me the rest of the story…" Red understood enough not to get into a fight at this point. Even if it meant getting vented upon. 

"He took us when we were so young… I don't even remember my real parents. Or anything about my life before.,,, nothing at all… Sometimes I even feel as if he killed my family, because no one has accepted me since then. He sent us to get them… we didn't know…" 

"You didn't know what…?" Red had made his way out of his chair. It was the only thing Red knew to do at a time like this. He remembered what he did when his mother would cry… "What he did to them.. to us.." 

"What did he do, Pur? You can tell me.. you need to let it all go.." Red stepped up behind Purple, wrapping his arms around the other Tallest's waist. He rested his head on Purple's shoulder, his eyes closed. 

Purple wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, "He…hurt us… he raped us… one by one… torture…" He felt the grasp around him tighten, "He told us that we owed him so much. HE made us feel like it was our duty to please him.. he used our fears.. and our loyalty against us. Most of us attempted suicide… only a few succeeded… We were finally saved only a week after the mass Irk-napping.. after a week of torture." 

"That's why you were so pale on the Bridge…" Red could hear the growl in his own voice, "I don't want you to talk to him alone.. not tonight and not ever. If he tries to hurt you in any way, I'll kill him myself." 

Purple had regained control of his breath. He turned slowly in Red's arms to look into the slightly-glowing eyes of the other Irken, "What if he _has_ changed? What if he is our only hope to survive these assassination attempts?" 

"We've survived this long. If you want to talk to him tonight, I'm going to stay. Whether he sees me or not. If he threatens to do anything to you, I'll make sure he'll be too scared to pull anything off. I don't trust him.. at all. 

Purple nodded, "Alright. Don't show yourself unless I ask…. Promise?" 

Red grimaced and groaned, "Alright… I promise." 

"Thank you…" Purple leaned into Red's embrace, closing his eyes as his head made contact with Red's chest. 

* * *

"See you next month" XD! 


	5. New Faces- Trouble's Brewing Outside the...

PDisclaimer: not mine not mine not mine. I will add the details at bottom ^~ cause I am annoying. PAuthor's note: I have a new fancharacter in here, but it doesn't belong to me. I will add that in Disclaimer 2 at the end of the story ^^; ...New writing style too, just for parts of this chapter too. unless you prefer it that is. PWarning: Not too much plot going on this chapter, that will be next chapter. this is more of an introduction to a new character. HR PHow did all this happen? How could I let this happen? I know it's my fault, even if he tells me it's not. What would you have done in my situation? PI was on vacation, it had only been three days and he had already called with an "Urgent Message." I didn't want to take chances, so I called back as soon as I was able to. His so-called "urgent" message had been a question of whether he should wear a tie to his coming meeting or not. Every day he would call and ask a useless question. every day I would answer to his urgency; I was getting tired of it. I decided to ignore it one day. that was my first mistake. When I received a second message on the same day, I decided to take it. I would force myself to stand up to him.even if it meant to push him away. It was a quizzical thought of mine. how could he expect me to give and give yet ask nothing in return? How could he need me so much, yet tell me that we could never be more than friends. it wasn't like I couldn't tell. his crush. the one with the purple eyes. P"Jazz! Where were you? There's been an emergency. Purple's gone." PI could feel my heard palpitating in an unsteady rhythm.Purple's gone? Would he be alright? Even if I wasn't all too fond of the violet Tallest, I couldn't believe my antennae. I couldn't spill the words out of my mouth. thoughts pushing each other away from my abilities to voice them. it seemed that he understood my pain. P"Jazz! Come on, you've got to snap out of it. I need your help." PI heard the halfway-buried sound of desperation in his angered voice. I nodded at once... I had no choice but to embark on a mission to find and save the one thing that stood between the object of my desires and myself. "I'll be there soon. Don't get yourself into any trouble. and don't go to liquor. I'll need you to be fully alert so you can give me the correct facts. promise?" The more I looked at the image of him on my computer screen, the more I understood that it would never work between us. He was too far lost in his own fantasies to look at me twice. PI also heard the low grumble before he spoke, and saw the way he looked away from the monitor in his growled reluctance. It took him only a few moments to realize that I was right. and he finally agreed to my terms, "Okay. I won't drink... until we talk. Hurry up, I'll call the station to hold a Cruiser for you." PI smiled slightly, almost making myself believe that it was real as well. At least I will get to work with Red again. PCENTER*********/CENTER PPurple took a quick glance around his surroundings. The decoration seemed vaguely familiar to his childhood. then again he had lived with Panam back then. P"Please, please have a seat Pip." Panam gestured to a chair when Purple turned to meet gaze with his captor. He saw the grin over his face and his knowing eyes. P"Why did you take me from the Massive? You had not authority." P"To protect out secrecy? Of course I had all the right to do so," his eyes changed from knowing to a look of seriousness. His hand still propped out towards the empty chair, "Please sit. You may find out some things you would have never suspected." PPurple's eyes gained a dark tint as he tilted his head further in the direction of Panam, "Alright. I will hear you out. but you have to promise to let me go when we're done." P"You do drive a hard bargain, Pip. I shouldn't have let you go so many years ago. you're the one I miss most." The sound of Panam's voice gave Purple a shudder. it reminded him of someone neither sane nor insane. yet logical and calculated. PCENTER*********/CENTER PI sighed as I leaned back against the cool, metallic chair of the Voot Transportation Cruiser. I placed the small clips to my antennae to listened to the sound of music running from an array of classical to heavy metal. I let myself relax, so I closed my eyes and inhaled deep and slow. It is a short ride from Ian* to the Massive at it's current coordinates. PAfter a small multitude of different musics, some with slow beats, others sung all in foreign languages. I don't know when it happened, but it seemed that I had fallen asleep during that short trip. I felt my body yell for me to stay in one place, but I knew since the music had went off, that my stop would be soon to come. I yawned in as deep as I could and stretched my tired arms before I opened my eyes, who tried to close themselves back against the will of my mind. I managed to overpower them though, even if it meant to let them burn miserably against the dry air. PI looked at the empty seats around me. I guessed that I was the last one to leave the transport because of my slumber. but oddly enough, there weren't even flight attendants there to lead me off the vehicle. It hardly mattered.. I could find my own way none-the-less. PI pulled my heavy body from the comfortable seat and trudged to the door. my laziness was put on hold as I tried the shut door. it was locked? I pulled harder on the handle as the first instances of panic filled me. I went back to my seat and looked through the opened window. it seemed that I wasn't on the Massive either, on the contrary I was on another ship dock of some sort. Had I missed my stop or was there some complication? PI saw a figure stalking towards the vehicle. He was dark, or at least he was wearing dark clothing. I couldn't see his face so his race was indistinguishable. at least from the angle I was looking. I tried to calm myself as I sat back down as slowly as I had gotten up. If there was only a way to contact Red. PI jumped. I already knew that whoever was coming towards the Voot Transportation Cruiser was going to come in. but I didn't realize that they were walking so fast. I looked hard at the door. time seemed to go by agonizingly slow. the hooded figure approached me in silence. I just stared back. What could this strange visitor have wanted from me? P"Come with me, Irken Taller Jazz," the voice was unfamiliar. by the sound of it, I could tell that it was foreign. but I couldn't identify the location by the single phrase. P"Where are we going?" I asked, I couldn't help my suspicions. they had saved me in tight situations before, so I continue to use them practically. P"There ain't no time for delayin'. Put this on. Hurry, it more urgent that yous may tink." I listened to the broken syllables. but I still couldn't pick up the accent. PI looked at the item he carried for me. it looked like a cloak of some sort. I felt the material on the outside of it. It did seem familiar. it felt like the rubber we used to protect against water. I understood why the figure in front of me was in such a strange garment. I decided to follow. it was better than sitting in a locked terminal all day. PI pulled the rubbery cloak over my normal attire, letting the arms slip past my own hands and the bottom past my feet. I adjusted the cloak so it would allow my vision through the opening. I looked to the other who had handed it to me. he didn't seem as intimidating after I had stood up. I could see the top of his hooded head clearly. I mentally kicked myself for ever having my doubts and fears. PWhen we stepped out of the transportation docks, I understood the reason for the hood and coat. From the sky, tiny, colourless droplets of liquid fell. I looked up for no longer than a moment and one of those little droplets managed to fall on my face. it sting more than anything I had ever felt before. it felt as though my very skin would be burned off wherever the deadly liquid touched. P"Careful." I heard the steady voice of the messenger through my own suffering. His warning came a little too late, but it was useful to know that he meant me no harm. as of then, anyway. PIt seemed that we walked through the deadly tears from the sky for too long. though I've been informed it had only been ten minutes. A short time in fear can last an eternity. We finally reached out destination. I knew because of the abrupt stop when we walked to the door. I stood back and let the alien creature speak in his native tongue to get into the small, mushroom-shaped building. PI followed him inside, I saw other hooded creatures that made him. and myself. seem short in comparison. One figure in the back stood out in a red-coloured cloak. different from the ordinary brown one I had been given; besides, brown never really was my colour. PMy polite nature demanded that I stay silent unless I was spoken to... I learned enough from opening my mouth when I shouldn't have... some of the lessons I wish never to repeat. P"Good. you're earlier than they said you'd be." I let out a long sigh of relief then. finally a familiar voice. P"Red. you had me worried. Why didn't you tell me that I was going somewhere other than the Massive?" I was happy to hear an Irken voice. but at the same time I was full of rage. not really rage, more like annoyance. Rage. such a strong word. my angers rarely got to the point of "rage" .only once they were so wild and untamed. P"You didn't ask," he grinned at me as he pulled his hood off from over his head. he seemed happier than I expected to see him. "Besides, Jazz, I couldn't tell you through an open channel. We need to talk, in private." PI pulled my own cloak off completely, careful not to touch the painful particles of liquid spread across the surface. P"Let that dry, follow me." Red motioned me with one hand. the familiar beckoning of my good friend. I obeyed him... it would have been nice to start things as soon as possible. P"What is all of this about? Purple?" I uttered as soon as the doors closed behind us... so many questions filled my mind. P"Getting right to the point? Yeah. its about Purple, but not completely. Where do I begin. oh." I could tell that he spaced out for a few moments as I waited. I let him come back to the real world on his own, "Sorry about that. I was just reminding myself of a conversation I had a few days ago." P"That's alright." I sympathized and nodded my head, "I have a few questions. Where are we?" P"I'll get to that. Sit down if you want to. We're here because the Massive isn't safe... the real reason I called you so many times was because of the continuous assassination attempts for Purple's and my lives. I just couldn't make you worry so much while you were on your vacation, so I always changed my mind at the last minute, but at least I got to talk to you some and that helped me deal with the stress." he held his hand up as I started to speak. "Let me tell you the story while it's still fresh in my mind. P"The attempts became more planned. closer to accomplishing the right goals. and they even tried to kill Purple and me at the same time, I'm glad they did, or we would be in an even worse situation now. We received a contact from Panam, yes, The Panam. it seems that he knows Purple personally. he wanted to speak with him privately. Purple agreed. I was there to protect him if anything happened... in his closet. Panam saw through the plan and took Purple onboard his own ship. that was a day before I called. I still didn't want to worry you, and I hoped that he would send Pur back on his own. P"It's been two days since Pur was taken hostage and we haven't heard from Pur or Panam. I'm worried about Pur's safety. If I knew he was alright, I wouldn't have called you." P"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are we here? Where are we exactly?" I let the information absorb into my mind like a sponge soaks up messes. I am pretty good at memorizing stories and the like. P"Oh... yes. Since the Massive is unsafe for me, I decided to come here instead. We're on the planet Ame.** I'm aware that the weather alone is dangerous, but I'm willing to take the chance. I've heard a rumour that Panam will be coming here to do some business, and when he does I will confront him." P"Are you sure that's a safe strategy? I mean. you don't really know what he's capable of. what if he panics and kills Purple?" P"He wouldn't do that... he's too smart for that." I could see the doubt in his eyes, but I could also see the strength of his will power. If anyone could get Purple back, I knew it would be him. even if it's just by determination. P"Why am I here?" P"You're here for moral support. you aren't safe on Ian. you're my best friend. I don't want anyone to use you against me either. Don't leave my sight. I don't know if I could handle going through this if he takes both you and Pur from me." PI can tell by the look in his eyes that what he says is true. Red isn't the kind of person that goes around showering you with words of worry and emotion unless it's true. I believe what he tells me. that I am not safe. But neither is he. "I'll keep care of myself. Don't worry about me, you're the one in danger." P"Nah, I can take better care of myself than you, and you know it. There is another reason why you are here." PI felt my heart skip a beat. did he and Purple become friends and nothing more? Would he actually go to feed my aspirations and tell me I mean more to him that a friend?. Probably not. I should learn not to set myself up for disappointment so easily. P"If anything did. or does happen to Pur.. I'm going to need you to keep me from doing anything dumb." PI could feel my heart sink back to its normal place. alone. I nod my head. My friend needs me to be as strong as I can be. I would ignore my own longings until this was all over. There was no time for the inevitable depression... there was a job to be done. HR  
  
  
  
PDisclaimer2: Jazz belongs to ArmAndLeg, Red/Purple belong to Jhonen sama, and the rest are mine. P*Ian = relaxation in JapaneseBR **Ame = rain in Japanese 


End file.
